


Lay Me to Sleep

by Holygloriousbutter



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Logan (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holygloriousbutter/pseuds/Holygloriousbutter
Summary: Detailing the event of how Logan ended up sleeping on Laura's lap in the movie.





	

Logan woke with the thud of a metal hitting on something. He then realized that the car was swerving, badly, but the panic only started to kick in once he found that the hands on the steering wheel were much slender and smaller than his.

“Don’t panic.” A sudden voice from his right stirred him up a bit more, but it was not enough to make him fully sober. The girl must have realized this because as soon as his hands tried to take back the steering wheel, clumsily might he added, they were quickly brushed off as though they were useless.

“Take your feet off the pedals.” He squinted to on the right, groaning something inaudible, clearly confused.  
She repeated the order which came much more sharp and abrupt than the first. “Feet. off.”

He heard her, but could not comprehend what she had meant quick enough. It has resulted in him yelping when he didn’t take off his foot in time as her boot reached down, trampling directly on his.

He quickly withdrew from the brake, but remained firmly on the clutch. His mind only began to understand everything she was doing only when the speed of the car was halting.

She was trying to park. By herself.

In the midst of the chaos and tiredness, he protested weakly.  
“Hey--”  
It was too late.  
The car has already slowed down to the point that it came to a stop. The sound of the engine cutting off only cemented his silent admission to defeat.

Well, they haven’t had a good rest in the last 48 hours. His wound ached badly, his eyes are red hot and his eyelids started to droop a second longer every time he blinked. His hands kept slipping on the wheel. The pain and the exhaustion were catching up to him. At this rate, they might eventually crash and God knows how long it would take them on foot to reach her promised Neverland.

A rest, _a short_ one but a rest, was dued. Acknowledging that, he allowed his eyes to closed, exhaled a deep long breath he was holding and tried to dive into the comforting abyss in his seat.

After a while he felt like his head was swaying and bobbing to the side and realized he must have shifted and churned in his sleep. Irritated at the discomfort, he almost opened his eyes and sprung back to his usual post. His breath hitched when a small hand reached out to cup his bobbing head, stopping it from rocking. He went perfectly still, but another hand patted expectantly on his shoulder and tugged at the fabric.

Two hands beckoned him to move with them, to come and lay down and he followed them willingly, blindly.  
His head landed on her small thighs and he took his cue to use them as pillow.

“Go back to sleep.” A voice so soothing and child-like breathed in his ear. He let out a deep sigh and drifted back into sleep with fingers touching lightly at his hair.

 

When he woke again, he woke alone like he used to. As was _supposed_ to.  
It felt _wrong_.  
He yelled and screamed her name, running to everywhere and nowhere all at once.  
The touch of the light fingers in his hair was all he could think of.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I will post here on Ao3. A litle short, but I'm working on writing!  
> Hope you enjoy it. Well, I can only hope. (.....)


End file.
